Comic cons, costumed hotties and wild nights
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: hopefully i have gotten this prompt fulfilled to a tee: "After San Diego Comic Con, a girl named Courtney gets (literally) swept off her feet by a Loki-costume clad Tom and they have a very intense night." hope nobody minds it, i'm considered an intermediate when it comes to *clears throat* 'intense nights', enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**First off, happy birthday Tom, hope your day (or night) goes well, also, today is my parent's 24th wedding anniversary! *party horns blow* hopefully i did a great enough job of fulfilling this prompt, let me know what you think!**

**warning: thar be smut up ahead, mateys! **

**enjoy! X3 **

Comic cons, costumed hotties, and wild nights

As an employee of a bookstore, and a bit of a comic book nerd and movie goer, all I had ever wanted was to attend a comic con, I had heard from a friend of mine that there was a comic con going on in San Diego, and she had enough money for me and her to go, I requested that weekend off because I needed to use the vacation time anyways after working there. "Oh, it's going to be SO AWESOME, Courtney, seeing different people in costumes, we might even see stuff about Thor: The Dark World!" she said with rather squeaky excitement, as she mentioned, my name is Courtney, Courtney Turner, my rather excited friend was named Teresa, she was a bit of a videogame nerd, and even saw a few movies with me, including the Marvel films, with my favorites being 'Thor', 'The Avengers', 'Iron Man', 'Iron Man 2', and so on and so forth. We were at the airport waiting for the plane to have us board for San Diego, as we lived on the east coast. Eventually, the announcement was made that the plane for San Diego was boarding, much to Teresa's relief as she was a teeny bit impatient when it comes to waiting.

We were on the flight, flying commercial, and thankfully we weren't sitting amongst screaming five or two year old children who would be hectic to handle, especially when hyper. "Thank god we don't have kids in front, behind or around us, god I remember my flight to go and see my mom, there was a kid who would throw a tantrum whenever he wouldn't get what he wanted!" she said with her hands in her hair. I looked around me and to my astonishment, there was someone dressed in a Jango Fett costume, casually sitting in the seat with his knees apart, and that had my bells ringing because of a certain actor who would do that sort of thing when sitting down. 'Don't be silly, Courtney, there's _no way _that Tom would be on this plane! There are several people who would sit with their legs apart.' I thought to myself trying to focus on my book, but I don't know how long I was staring at him, but he turned and looked at me, causing a blush to come onto my cheeks furiously as I mouthed an apology to him, facing the front again as I heard Teresa snickering at me while I was trying to read my book. "You were staring at someone wearing a Jango Fett costume! This is going onto Facebook!" she said before laughing again quietly. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die from embarrassment. 'Please go faster!' I thought to myself as eventually she settled down from her laughter.

* * *

We landed in San Diego, I didn't see the costumed fellow, whether it would be a man or woman, and we went inside the car that she rented, and headed for our hotel, taking in the sights, the buildings, the establishments, and even the beach as we drove towards our hotel, we were sharing separate beds, despite being in the same room together. "This is going to be exciting, we have the badges to get inside the comic con convention this will be a blast!" she said nearly jumping up and down on her seat as she went to find a parking spot in the parking area outside the convention center the next day. I was pretty excited about it also, but I was trying to remain cool throughout the whole thing, there were many people, some were dressed up as different characters from the comics or movies, there were some booths there, and there would be a Q&A session going on within maybe two hours. In the meantime, we visited a few booths, gotten autographs, including the one from Troy Baker, the voice of Booker Dewitt from 'Bioshock: Infinite', my sister's favorite game, along with some pictures, and even pictures with some famous cosplayers, on occasion Teresa would do some cosplaying, but for fun, one time she did it for a competition, I think she won, I'm not too sure. We were eating lunch in the concession area, with me having a burger with fries and a soda, Teresa I think had a chicken sandwich with fries and some juice, and we were making conversation about what might happen at the comic con Q&A session. After we were inside the place where the Q&A session was going to take place, there was a whole bunch of other people gathering around the area, squeezing against one another, trying to find a position to stand on, as me and Teresa were trying to keep our sanity together as they kept coming inside the place. I didn't know how long time had passed, but Troy and another guy were at the table and podium announcing something about 'Thor: The Dark World', but suddenly the microphone was cut off. As I was starting to question as to why the microphone was cut off, the lights shut off, and there was that familiar menacing voice saying "Humanity….." there had been some screams from the other girls around us, I covered my ears, trying not to have my eardrums bleed, "Look how far you've fallen…." Another round of screams, "Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours…" screams galore, and Teresa getting slightly freaked out because she wasn't exactly a big fan of the dark, "Huddling together in the dark, like BEASTS!" the voice finished concluding with more screams, a lightning sound, and the lights coming back on and Tom cosplaying as Loki, appearing on the stage, wig, makeup and all, looking menacing yet regal, having more screams ring out in the dark, much to my dismay as Teresa jumped up and down. 'Loki' had his arms spread out, and even pointed to the audience with his finger, looking menacing at first then smiling even as he looked at me, unless he was looking at the audience. They were even saying the character's name, ending when he put his finger to his lips, quieting the audience down. "This is SO COOL!" she said while I was in complete dismay, only looking at him with a confused expression. "I am Loki," more screams anyone? "Of Asgard," screams, again, "And I am burdened with glorious purpose." He finished licking his lips as I was trying to think of a way to save my hearing because I could tell my ears were screaming for help.

"Stand back, you mewling quim!" he commanded while pointing at the guys at the podium, causing the comic con official to back away and Troy to hide behind the podium. "The bright lure of freedom, diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for a place in this chamber," He said with some scattered screams here and there. "In this, meager palace of Midgard, in the arena they call 'Hall H,'" he finished with more screams, I was on the verge of leaving, it was so damn loud! "You should have let me rule you when you had the chance." He said with a shrug. "Yeah, that's happening." I said with sarcasm, drawing out a laugh from Teresa as the crowd cheered again. "Yet here you are!" he said drawing out more cheers, he pointed to the area where we were and shushed us. "Kneel!" he commanded, I shook my head at him, not wanting to do that. "Your ears yearn for untold stories! Your eyes strain for unseen sights! Your comprehensions ache and hunger," he said all while walking around. "Where are your avengers now?" he asked earning more cheers while shrugging. "Probably taking a lunch break." I said earning yet another laugh from Teresa. I heard a guy say 'my wife loves you!', I could tell that Tom was trying not to break out of character as laughs were being rung out throughout the place. "Claim loyalty to me," he commanded, earning some cheers, "And I will give you what you need." He finished having more cheers ring out. "Say my name." he demanded. "Loki!" they shouted, I _refused _to join in on the fray! "Say my name." he said wiggling his fingers. "Loki!" they shouted again. "Say my name!" he yelled with a raised voice. "Loki!" they yelled even louder. "SAY MY NAME!" he screamed out. "LOKI!" they shouted. "My wife loves you!" the same man shouted again, earning laughs again. "It seems, I have an army." He said before walking towards the entry way. He stopped for a moment, "Feast your eyes!" he said before some scenes from Thor: the Dark World were shown, I was impressed with it, but I didn't want to join in on that.

I didn't know how much longer the comic con would take, but I was grateful that it was over as I had gotten enough stuff to show to my sister, and keep for safe keeping. "Come on, Courtney! We need to get going!" she yelled out exhausted. "Sorry, but I need to use the bathroom really quick!" I shouted before heading for the restrooms. She huffed, annoyed, but was willing to wait for me nonetheless as I rushed off to the bathroom, wanting to relieve myself after being in there for so long. I did my business, washed my hands and went outside the door, and it was getting a bit emptier, all the more easier to find Teresa, wherever she was, and as I was about to do that, I felt like I had been literally swept off my feet, and whoever was holding me was spinning me around in circles. "Whoa, please stop and put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" I demanded feeling a bit nauseous after being spun around for what felt like thirty seconds, I looked at whoever did it, and it was Tom, clad with his costume, makeup and wig, looking at me with a menacing yet victorious look as I turned slightly pale. "You are mine now, my beautiful darling." He said while I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, then I was carried away somewhere else, at least I had my phone and charger with me in my pocket, along with my wallet. I heard of the expression 'I want my man to sweep me off my feet', it was a little _too literal _for me as we went through hallways I probably wasn't supposed to enter, went outside the convention center, he opened the door of an SUV, and put me inside there, before talking with the driver and getting inside with me, I was too shocked to say anything, just went with it as he put his seatbelt on, and I ended up following suit, I was starting to think I never should have watched those thrillers or horrors as we were riding towards somewhere, with me looking out the window as I was trying to calm myself down from what was happening at the moment. "So, what's your name?" he asked, trying to break the ice some. "C-Courtney T-Turner?" I said with a little squeak. I was shaking really bad, after that. 'Calm down, you'll be fine, think about something else, think of sitting at home watching a movie, or going inside an art museum, THINK OF SOMETHING!' I thought to myself, trying to not think about the fact that I was swept off my feet by this man, in sitting in the car with him, going somewhere I didn't know about, and doing who knew what with him. "I knew you were watching me on the plane, Courtney." He said shifting in his seat a bit. Huh? I started to think back to the plane, watching a dude in a Jango Fett costume with his legs apart, it hit me like a bag of bricks. "YOU were in that costume!?" I asked pointing a finger at him. He nodded his head while smiling at me. "The whole thing at comic con was a surprise, no one else knew about it but me and Kevin Feige." He said as we were passing by some buildings. "And I even saw you amongst the audience, with your ears covered and delivering those sassy comments." He said moving closer to me as I was glued to the spot, with the seatbelt contributing to that. My phone was vibrating, I pulled it out and it was Teresa wondering where the hell I was. 'Courtney, did you fall in, where are you?!' the text said, I looked at him, and he smirked while raising that eyebrow near his hairline. 'Kind of hard to explain at the moment!' I texted back to her, putting my phone back in my pocket. A few more minutes passed before I had a text again. 'What the hell do you mean "hard to explain at the moment!?" what happened to you?!' she texted to me. 'I'll tell you later!' I texted before putting my phone back in my pocket. When I looked up, I saw his face inches away from mine, a dominant expression on his face and eyes with that dark hue, and I felt myself blushing and getting wet…._somewhere else. _"I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you….whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone, do you understand?" he said with that raspy voice that I would imagine had panties melting (metaphorically!) like mad. I swallowed, trying to tame my primal side before answering him. "Yes." I whispered nervously before putting my lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip while wrapping my arms around his neck, keeping his head close to me. My eyes were closed and I felt myself being lost in a world of passion, white dots going behind my eyelids, his hands traveled down my back as I let go of his bottom lip and kissing it gently, wrapping themselves around it, holding me to him as his tongue swept across my lips before I allowed him entry, my tongue battling his for dominance, he won of course, I felt a moan come out of me before I could stop it, I felt his lips curve into a smile, proud of his effect on me. I didn't know how long I kissed him, but the next thing I knew, we were in front of a building, it looked fancy, like 'I can't afford it for at least a night!' fancy.

* * *

After getting inside and going on the elevator, we were walking along the halls, well he swept me off my feet again and held me in his arms as he got to the front door for his hotel room, pulling a card out of his pocket, putting it through the scanner before opening it, it looked really fancy, I could tell that this was probably the penthouse for the hotel he was staying in. he put me on the bed, kissing me again before going inside the bathroom, obviously wanting to get out of his costume, not that I could blame him. "So…..nice place you're staying in, by the way." I said hoping he would hear me, but it was probably muffled in the bathroom. I took my shoes off, took my phone and charger out, and placed the shoes in front of the bed, and my phone and charger on the bedside table. Thank god I've been on birth control since my very first checkup at the gynecologist's office, I thought to myself before getting up and walking around the room some. "Well thank you, Courtney." he said before coming out of the bathroom with sweatpants on and a shirt that was obviously either two or three years old, without the makeup and wig on, his hair and body obviously wet from showering, and to top it all off, he almost looked….shy. "What's wrong?" I asked after looking at him carefully. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. When I saw you on the plane and at the comic con, the first thing I wanted to do with you was sweep you off your feet and take you away with me, which I have succeeded in. There is something I have always wanted to do with you, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable or nervous around me, I won't do anything you don't want me to do." He said walking towards me and wrapping his arms around me, pressing his lips to my forehead. He thought I was beautiful? Surely he worked with other attractive women in TV shows and movies, but to find _me, _a student going for a degree in literature and English, working at a bookstore, beautiful? That _really _caught me off guard. I blushed after he said those things to me, before he could say anything, a knock was on the door, interrupting us from that moment. I looked out the window, seeing the different cars go by, including the occasional limousine, and I even looked over at the beach, seeing the sand and the moon reflecting the water. I heard what sounded like something being put down on a table, and looked to see that it was a bottle of wine, probably crazy-expensive wine at that. He had gotten two glasses, uncorked the bottle for it, and poured the wine in the glasses, I knew that wine was basically rotten grape juice, but I was curious as for the consistency of wine. He put the bottle down, got the glasses, gave one to me and clinked them together before he drunk a little bit of his, I sipped my wine, it was kind of fruity, not really too bad for one thing. A few minutes had passed and I felt like my nervousness was fading, giving way to new things I was curious about doing to him, I had to be careful about what I wanted to do, though before charging up my phone for the morning.

**(A/N: I may need to have a fire extinguisher and a sprinkler knob full of really cold water at hand for this part, including new packs of underwear!)**

He grabbed my glass and put both glasses on the table before I had my finger hooked underneath the waistline of his pajama pants and pulled him along with me to where he was behind the side of the bed, skeptical as to what I was going to do to him. I pushed him onto the bed, making him sit down on it before I closed the curtains and turned to him, stripping my shirt off and straddling his waist. He was nibbling on his bottom lip, enjoying what I was doing, yet he was unsure of where to start, I grabbed his head and pressed it between my breasts, causing a growl to come out of him as he started burrowing his way to the center and licking it upon reaching it. I rolled my head back at the vibrations he made by growling against my breasts, gasping in ecstasy of what was right now going on as I was grinding against a growing bulge. His hands went on my ass and he groped them good, causing my back to arch, causing his face to go even deeper between my breasts. He lifted his face from where he had been, licking and kissing each of them before looking up at me with fiery eyes. "What soft and full breasts you have, darling." He said before biting on a nipple and pulling on it through my bra, having a cry come out of me, that wine really made me randy, that was for sure, but the way he was around me really did me in. He released my nipple before he had his hands on the center of my bra, tearing it off and throwing it across the room before attacking my tits, molding, squeezing and shaping them in his hands before his mouth and fingers practically _devoured _my nipples, having cries and pants of ecstasy come trickling out of my mouth as he continued his attack on my girls. I pulled him away from my breasts, kissing him before I moved my hand to his crotch and palmed him through the pajama pants, feeling him starting to harden and throb as I was fondling it with my hand and fingers while my other hand threaded through his hair, causing a groan to erupt from his throat as I moved towards the section behind his earlobe and started sucking there, his hands on my back, holding me to him.

"They say you are known as the 'silver-tongue', how about I give you my golden tongue, my King?" I asked in that syrupy, sultry voice, I wondered where the hell _that _came from as I licked and nipped on his neck, having a groan of pleasure come out of him as I pulled away from him and stripped off his shirt, throwing it across the room as I had him lie back onto the sheets as I licked and kissed around and on his puckered nipple, my other hand going to the other one, my fingernail circling around that one before my mouth covered it and my fingers pinching the other one, having a little whimper of ecstasy come out of him. "Oh, darling, you have...quite the golden tongue, I want to feel it on my lust limb, please." He grunted out while I continued with my exploration of his chest. I looked up at him, my chin on the center of his chest, I gave a long lick to the patch of hair on his chest before moving down to his bellybutton, kissing and licking around it before getting to the waistline, where pajama pants were in the way, I had my fingers underneath the waistline for the pants before I yanked them off him and threw them towards the table where the half-full glasses of wine were, I looked at his erection, I was taken aback by the sheer size of it, big, long, and throbbing, his balls were big also, surrounded by brownish ginger hair as I was trying to decide where to start. Tom started laughing, his body shaking along with his erection as he could tell I was surprised by what I was seeing. "Like what you see, my Queen?" he asked as I looked at him and he had a smirk on his face. "I now see why you sit with your legs apart, Tom." I said feeling a tear come out due to unpreparedness before I wiped it off and took him in my hand, pumping him a little, I could barely grasp it, but I did what I could, I did this for a few minutes before I licked a spiral around the head and kissed it softly, drawing out a moan from Tom as my hand tightened on him some. I released my grip from him before I took him in my mouth, pacing myself as I cupped him underneath, having a whimper of ecstasy come out of him as I sucked, stroking what I couldn't get all the way in my mouth with his fingers. He groaned out my name as I continued doing this, I felt his hand threading through my hair, gripping it as he began thrusting in my mouth as I sucked intensely. "I-I'm cumming!" he yelled, the rhythm of his thrusting hips getting more frantic as he eventually roared and spurted his seed down my throat, he went on like that until he collapsed from exhaustion and pleasure. It took a few swallows, but I had gotten his seed before releasing my mouth from it, giving it a kiss as I stood up and looked at him, he was panting, with sweat on his forehead as I was on top of him, worried that I may have knocked him out cold from the blowjob I gave him. "You ok?" I asked stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. The next thing I knew, I was flipped over to where he was on top of me, wiggling his hips against mine, his dick brushing against the front of my pants, having a loud moan come out of me as I looked at him and he looked at me with a seductive look that would make the god of mischief himself proud. He kissed from the center of my breasts, towards my belly where he kissed and licked the skin there, his tongue poking at my bellybutton, having a squeal come out of me as I squirmed on the bed, drowning in the pleasure this man was giving me. "_My turn, _my Queen." He hissed before unbuttoning, unzipping and yanking my pants off and throwing them across the room, spreading my legs apart as he was licking me through my panties, I was flushed, losing myself to the ecstasy as he lavished attention to my core, after a while he stopped, and tore my panties off, throwing them across the room, landing on the table with the wineglasses as I gaped at him in dismay. "First my bra, then my panties?!" I asked before I felt his tongue and lips at my folds, kissing, parting and licking before brushing against my clit. "I shall give you my silver tongue in return for my receiving of your exquisite golden tongue, if you will allow me the honor and privilege." He said with that sexy rasp to it as he gripped my thighs. "Give me your silver tongue, take my cunt as you see fit, my King!" I said surprising even myself as he grinned and I felt his finger rub my clit before spearing his tongue inside me, stroking and curling against my g-spot, I was writhing like mad against his fingers and mouth as he continued with pleasuring me. I moaned out his name like it was the only thing keeping me from losing myself completely. I screamed his name as I came, spilling my juices onto his face and fingers as I bucked my hips. I got myself together before I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful, Courtney." He said before kissing my nose.

**(A/N: whew, I may need more fire extinguishers, I'm running out and the sprinklers aren't helping much, I need all the people I can get for preparation of the mother of all parts to the smut! *fires a launcher, launching an underwear pack at group of girls*) **

I kissed him ever so gently before it got heated as he positioned himself at my entrance. I got nervous about having him inside me, I must have whimpered a little bit before he pulled away. "What's wrong, Courtney?" he asked with his hand on my cheek. "Nothing, just nervous about the real thing, I am on birth control, I have been since I was maybe sixteen or seventeen, so don't worry about a condom." I said assuring him he didn't need one before I put a hand on his face. He held it tight before positioning himself again. "Don't look down, look at me, darling." He said tipping my chin up so I could look at him. I nodded my head in consent before in one thrust he was inside me, causing a cry of ecstasy to come out of me before he started moving, oh he felt _incredible _inside me, filling me in the right places before holding my hips down as he thrusted in and out of me, having pants, cries and whimpers come out of us as I raked my fingernails down his back and tried to wrap my legs around his waist, he more than likely was going to have red marks on him by the time the night was out. He kissed me again as he released one hand from gripping my hips and moved it up to my breast, pinching my nipple as I threw my head back in pure carnal pleasure, allowing him to ravage the skin of my neck there. "Oh Tom, don't stop, mark me as yours, my King!" I cried out, feeling pressure build up in me, I felt him grin against my skin as his pace got faster and faster. I came, bucking my hips against him as I was meeting with his intense thrusts, but suddenly he flipped me to where I was on top of him, he was still thrusting upwards into me as I dragged my fingernails down his chest, pinching and tugging gently at his nipples before bucking upwards into me, having my breasts bounce with the movement of our thrusts. He pulled out of me and turned me so I was facing one end of the hotel room on my hands and knees, I felt him at my entrance before he reentered me, pistoning in and out of me as I moaned from how much pleasure the position was giving me. I screamed out his name before I came again, bucking against him to meet his thrusts as my senses were going out of control, and I was _loving it! _He was cursingunder his breath as he pistoned against me trying to find his release even as my eyes were rolling in my head as I felt his hand slide up and down my back, going around my waist and touching that bundle of nerves that had my walls gripping him for dear life. He roared out my name before spurting hot seed inside me, thrusts slowing down as he kept going with his orgasm. Eventually we collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the sex I had just been given, moving so that we were laying on the pillows and we were under the sheets. He held me to him, kissing behind my ear before nuzzling himself into my head. "Tom, you owe me a new bra and panties, I'm telling you that right now." I said trying to keep myself awake for some time longer. He laughed before we both slept soundly through the night, this was going to be hard to explain to Teresa in the morning, I dreaded the morning after, when I had to face her and tell her why this happened, but in the meantime, I relished in the fact that my weekend in San Diego got exciting.

* * *

The next morning, I was alone in bed, wondering where he was, but I heard him singing in the bathroom, I laughed at his silliness, I knew he was a morning person, but to have this much energy, I sometimes envied it. He came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, walking towards the bed as I kept the sheet above my breasts, with a smile on his face. "Good morning, Courtney." He said before kissing me on the lips, tasting the honey that was on there. "Good morning to you too, Tom." I said returning the kiss, bringing back memories of that night. Later on, he had a pair of jeans on, and he ordered room service for both of us, I got up and went to the table, wearing only his shirt. As we were eating our breakfast, he had my newly charged phone on and I saw him pressing a few things on the screen. "What are you doing?" I asked before his phone was ringing, and he smiled in satisfaction before looking at me with those gorgeous eyes that were one day blue, the other day would be green. "I was putting my number into your phone, Courtney, as I would like to date you." He said handing my phone to me, much to my astonishment. "Wow, ok then." I said before drinking my orange juice. Later on, Teresa texted me, and I asked her to get my other bra and a pair of my underwear and that I would explain after she would get to the hotel I was currently in.

After an hour and a half, I allowed Teresa inside the hotel room, the look on her face said it all as she looked at my torn bra and panties. "Courtney Turner, you lucky little bitch!" she said before laughing, while a blush formed on my face. "Yeah, I'll relay the details to you when we get back to the hotel, how's that?" I asked earning a grin and wink from Teresa as I went inside the bathroom to change into my clothes. After I was dressed, I kissed Tom goodbye and he said to 'expect a text from me later on, my Queen!' before I went out the door with my phone, wallet and charger in hand, greeted with the sight of a gape-mouthed Teresa, I had a feeling that it was going to be blasted all over the internet, that was for sure!

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**review and rate!**

**X3**


	2. RED ALERT, RED ALERT

Alright, this isn't a drill guys, unless we can get 100,000 signatures by 3/19/14, my stories will no longer be updated, fanart: gone, fan pages will be history, PLEASE if you love fanfiction or anything like that, please stop SOPA 2014 from being passed!

Simply go onto google and type in 'stop SOPA 2014', the link to the petition should be there!

It's not a prank or anything like that! Or spam!

Edit 3/31/14:

YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WE'VE BEEN SIGNING THE WRONG ONE THIS ENTIRE TIME! the real one is 'Stop SOPA-like policies in the Trans-Pacific Partnership, Notice and Staydown efforts, and other policies! we have until April 13th to get 100,000 signatures, or everything will be damaged BEYOND REPAIR!


End file.
